


Chocolate Kiss

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Roommates, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami is getting real tired of Zoro and Saniji's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. My friend asked for Zosan doing the Pocky game so here it is.

Nami had been trying to get her best friend together with his roommate for over a month. So far what she had gotten was a reluctant admission from said friend that said roommate might be interested by her stubborn friend and that was only because of her brilliant plan to break Zoro and Sanji's AC a week ago. 

She knew Zoro was interested in his roommate, Sanji because if the man really pissed him off as much as he liked to complain; her friend would have just moved out and spare himself the trouble. Yet they had been at a stalemate for some time already and it was beginning to wear on the ginger's nerves all the time Zoro would end up ranting about the blond when they'd go drinking. She had far more important problems than to worry about if her stupid friends were getting any. 

So she set a new plan in motion that hopefully would work this time. 

Nami knew she had no chance in getting Zoro to do anything anymore because he'd already had been forced to acknowledge her being right once so that would make him extra stubborn to any schemes she could come up from his side. No, she had to work with Sanji. 

It also helped that the blond chef was a complete idiot around women, just a nice saccharine voice a bit of cleavage and he submits to your bidding. It should be creepy, really but the guy is so far gone with Zoro that he's just annoying when not convenient. 

Hopefully a well planted idea and both men combined idiocy would work in her favor. 

Nami set her plan in motion one night before she and Zoro went out on their weekly bar night. She was sitting in the sofa watching vines on her phone while she waited for her friend to take a shower. Sanji had gone to make her something quick to eat as he was against having a lady go drink on an empty stomach lest mannerless apes take advantage of her. The thought both amused and annoyed her. As if she was such a lightweight that she couldn't hold her own. Her tolerance for alcohol was only matched by Zoro so far and he's still owes for that first bet she so won. 

When Sanji came back from the kitchen with a plate of food for her she motioned for him to come closer. 

"Come here, watch this!" She chirped. 

The video shows two people eating a pocky stick from opposite ends, finishing in peck on the lips. 

Once he was done watching, Sanji shows no reaction but Nami had already been expecting that.

"Hey, isn't that cute? I'd be so to have that happen for real." 

"Yes, you're right my sweet, in fact I wouldn't be opposed to help you out in that area but I'm afraid we have no pocky in the apartment." 

"Ah, don't worry about it." She laughed nervously. That was a close one although she was sure she could've still figure something out if there had been any of the candy in the place. 

"What are you two going on about?" Zoro asks as he walks in dressed in a plain black t-shirt and green cargo pants. Sanji instantly scowled although Nami noticed the discrete gulp he took. 

"None of your business marimo." Sanji snapped at his roommate. 

"You wanna go shitty cook? I just asked a question." 

Before that could turn into a full-argument, Nami got up from the sofa and started dragging Zoro out of the room.

"Ah, it was really nothing, just the pocky game vines going around. Come on, let's go." 

It was okay now, the seed was planted. 

\--  
The ginger had been avoiding picking Zoro up at his and Sanji's apartment for the past two weeks knowing very well Sanji will be waiting her with a box of the candy sticks expecting a re-enactment of the vine they saw. For the time being she was biding her time and if she played her cards right she might finally get them to kiss. 

It was then during the third week that Nami decided to show up at Zoro's apartment (making sure Sanji would be there too of course), with the excuse that she was too pissed off and needed to get wasted as soon as possible. 

As soon as she managed to get Zoro get changed, Sanji came to her with a box of chocolate flavored pocky just as she had been expecting him to.

"Don't even think about it Sanji, I'm not playing with you. Why not take on Zoro instead." She said nonchalantly earning her a glare from the green-haired man. 

"Him?" The blond said with disdain.

"What's wrong cook, scared?" Zoro taunted. This was good, a challenge was just what Nami needed.

"You fucker, I bet you're all talk" Nami pressed her fingers to her temple and sighed as both men got into an argument not getting anywhere at all. The only good thing about it was that Zoro was far too into the fight that he would not stop to think about the intention behind her insistence. She needed to get them back on track and she knew just what to say.

"Sounds to me like you're both too chicken to do it." She directed the next part at Zoro. "I would expect this from Usopp but not you, I am disappointed." 

"Give me that!" Zoro barked at her snatching the candy stick in the ginger's hand. 

"Here cook, take it!" He shoved it to Sanji who eyed the pocky stick in distrust. 

"Why me? Why can't you do it?" The blond asked but Zoro only grunted annoyed at him and insisted for Sanji to take the candy.

Nami watched quietly as Sanji doing his best to hide his nervousness put the pocky in his mouth and lean closer to her best friend who chose that moment to glare at her to which she just raised an eyebrow, challenging him again. 

She saw as Zoro rolled his eyes, turned his attention back to Sanji, snatched the candy from his mouth and just kissed him.

 

Omake 

"Why the hell did you do that?" both Sanji and Nami yelled at Zoro, one beet red in the face the other annoyed at how much work she had put to have Zoro just do things out of spite. The green-haired man just shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

"I hate chocolate."


End file.
